1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic arrangement apparatus for automatically producing performance data for a plurality of performance parts of an original musical tune when applied with a melody and chord progression of the original musical tune.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,240 granted to Mizuno et al., there has been proposed an automatic arrangement apparatus which is designed to automatically produce performance data for other parts based on performance data of a melody part of an original musical tune. In the automatic arrangement apparatus, it is, however, difficult to produce a performance part optimal for the original musical tune. Although in the automatic arrangement apparatus, the performance data is produced on a basis of chords of the original musical tune, the produced performance data is simple and makes an unnatural impression on audience.